Irrational?
by FranticWriter
Summary: Kurt Hummel liked to think he was a perfectly rational and responsible man, that's why when he woke up this morning he was a little more than surprised to find himself in another man's bed with absolutely no memory of the night before.


_**This is my first Klaine fic, as well as my first Glee fic. Hopefully you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Glee; if I did the show would revolve around Klaine.**_

Kurt pulled the blanket closer around himself softly sighed and opened his eyes, he jumped as he looked around ''This isn't my apartment..'' he turned to his side and realised that he wasn't alone. He grimaced as he rubbed his forehead he must have drank a lot last night all he could remember was having a fight with his boyfriend and soothing his frustration with alcohol at a bar just a little out of town. What was Kurt supposed to do? He was feeling down.

He peered at the guy beside him; he had to admit he was good looking a slight smile resting on his blissful face as he slept. His hair looked glorious Kurt had always had a soft spot for curls, he reached over unable to resist, and ran his fingers through his hair. In return the man softly moaned, snuggling into the blankets, Kurt smiled. Shifting over in the bed he returned to reality, thoughts of his boyfriend Sebastian flooded his head he would be so angry he would be if he knew Kurt was in another man's bed, to make matters worse a pile of Kurt clothes were scattered on the floor meaning he'd done more than enjoy the softness of Blaine's fine duvet.

Scooping up his clothes he started to pull his jeans on, struggling with the belt as he tried not to awake the man. He really wanted to avoid confrontation, it would be best to forget about this as soon as possible. He managed to put his shirt on just before a smooth voice tickled his ears.

''Leaving so soon?''

''Yes, this shouldn't have happened''

''Ouch.'' Blaine said holding his hand to his chest ''that hurts Kurt''

''How do you know my name?'' Kurt asked suspiciously.

''Well, It'd be rude not to catch the names of the people I sleep with'' He smirked ''My name's Blaine by the way, though I expect you might remember that you were calling it out all night long''

Kurt's cheeks reddened. ''You're so cocky, what made me want to go anywhere near you is a mystery''

''Well, It might have been the coc..''

''You're unbelievable'' Kurt groaned walking towards the door.

''You're really leaving? Not up for round two? Actually, it'd be more accurate to say round four''

Kurt gasped and crossed his arms attempting to look composed and unimpressed.

''Come on, stay a little while darling'' Blaine said softly pushing the covers aside and walking towards Kurt.

Blaine wasn't dressed, not nearly dressed. Kurt's mouth fell open as he took in Blaine's body, it was so toned and perfect he tried to stop himself from drooling as his eyes explored Blaine's abs passing over his strong arms to rest at his hips to be honest he was quite disappointed that a pair of red boxers separated him from enjoying Blaine's body further.

''Like what you see? Kuuurt?'' he drawled.

''Yes. No, no! I have to go now''

''That's a terrible shame'' he said breathing on Kurt's neck.

''G-Goodbye'' Kurt mumbled managing to get himself through the door before Blaine could distract him.

*Flashback*

''_Heeeeeeey, bar man I'll have another drink or four!'' Kurt said laughing and swinging around on the bar stool._

''_I think you've had enough buddy'' the man said shaking his head._

''_I'm just getting started!''_

_Suddenly a shadow came over Kurt causing him to come to a halt._

''_Good evening beautiful, my name's Blaine what's yours?'' the man said smoothly._

''_I want another drink!'' Kurt said staring at Blaine briefly before turning to the bar tender once again._

''_You heard the man'' Blaine smirked._

_The bar tender seemed hesitant but turned around at once and prepared one._

''_I'll have one while you're at it'' he added with a wink._

_Taking a seat beside Kurt he held the stool steady to have Kurt's full attention._

''_Tell me, what's a beautiful guy like yourself doing in a place like this?''_

_Kurt blushed. ''Your eyes are hazel. I like hazel'' he took his drink from the bar tender and took a few sips while staring at Blaine._

''_You're very observant aren't you?''_

''_Are you gay?'' Kurt asked._

_Blaine laughed, ''would it benefit you if I was?''_

_Kurt nodded._

''_Then yes, I'm gay.''_

Kurt stood outside looking over the exterior of Blaine's apartment before moving forward coming to terms with what he had done; the scary thing was he didn't feel particularly guilty about it. Maybe he should call Rachel, yes Rachel would be able to help and she wouldn't judge him? Would she?

He clutched his phone praying she would pick up.

''Hello?''

''Rachel!''

''Kurt? Are you ok?''

''Yes well, I can tell you anything right?''

''Yes, yes of course Kurt, What is it that…''

''And you won't judge''

''I won't judge''

''I got really drunk last night and went home with someone that wasn't Sebastian''

''Are you sure?''

''W-What? Of course I'm sure!''

''Wow, that just doesn't sound like something you'd do''

''I was drunk Rachel!''

''Sure you were…''

''Rachel!''

She laughed.

''This is serious what do I do? How will I tell Sebastian?''

''Kurt, don't. Don't tell Sebastian''

''But..''

''So you got drunk and slept with a stranger, Sebastian doesn't have to know that! It was a mistake it's not like it's going to happen again right? What he doesn't know can't possibly hurt him..''

''I can't just lie''

''But you won't be lying! Just not telling the truth''

''…''

''Honestly Kurt, you never do anything like this. I think you're entitled to a wild moment. Look I've got to go now, Finn's picking me up''

''Okay, bye.''

Kurt sighed maybe Rachel was right, maybe he didn't have to tell Sebastian. It wasn't as if Sebastian hadn't ever been unfaithful though all he had done was kiss another man, besides it wasn't as if he was ever going to see Blaine again!

Breathing softly in relief he called a taxi and headed to his apartment, flopping down onto the couch as he arrived. He turned on the television to drain all thoughts of the devilishly handsome Blaine from his head, suddenly the phone in his pocket vibrated.

_Hey, didn't think I'd let you get away so easily did you Kurt? -Blaine_

_How did you get my number? –Kurt_

_You gave it to me last night Silly. –Blaine_

_I have a boyfriend. –Kurt_

_You think I care about that? ;) -Blaine_

_**So there we go, I know it's short. But I always like to get an idea of if people like it before I start writing long chapters. Let me know what you thought with a review, they've been known to inspire me.**_


End file.
